In the current technological environment, a computing device (e.g., a personal computer (PC), tablet PC, laptop, personal digital assistant (PDA), cellphone, smartphone, or the like) may be configured to implement a web browser which is an application (computer executable program) that operates on the computing device to enable information available over a network (e.g., the Internet) to be accessed. A web browser may be configured to access information available over a network by utilizing uniform resource identifiers (URIs), which indicate a location by which information may be accessed over the network. A typical web browser may be configured to present network-accessible and/or other information to a user in one or more browser windows, or browser tabs within the browser. A web browser may enable a user to open a plurality of web-browser windows, or tabs within the web browser of a computing device, simultaneously.
A web application is a software application that is accessible via a web browser as discussed above. For example, a web application may be a document, such as a hypertext markup language (HTML) document. A document web application may be configured to present information available over a network visually to a user. A document web application may present to a user of a client device (e.g., a computing device as discussed above operating at client side) one or more links (e.g., to a URI) to available information.
Typically, when using a web browser application to connect to a back-end infrastructure (e.g., a server), sessions (which may include browsing related processes) may not be shared as data between multiple tabs within a browser may not be shared easily. Also, in a typical browser implementation, using cookies may not be a suitable means for data sharing between multiple tabs and opening a local port may not be available, thereby resulting in a poor system performance and communication delay. For example, if twenty (20) tabs are open within a web browser window of a computing device, and because opening of a local port may not be available for data sharing between multiple tabs in a typical browser implementation, twenty (20) individual connection ports, one for each tab, may be created to connect to a server, causing a slower network communication and an increased power consumption, and/or any other issue that may cause poor system performance. Poor system performance may include, for example, delayed server responses, slow webpage load times, network congestion, system latency, slow client device response times, etc.